Tickled Pink
by Skrillexia
Summary: James is proud when he is allowed to go and have a new paintjob, however as the workmen finish putting the undercoat on him the fat controller tells him to take his niece and her friends to the party. He is laughed at by the other engines because of his new paintjob, but he knows that he needs to do his job to be a really useful engine.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here's the second re-write of my Thomas and friends stories =D

Rebecca belongs to me.

It was summertime on the Island of Sodor, the engines were busy doing their jobs. Gordon was pulling the express, Percy was doing the mail run and Thomas was pulling his passenger train on his branch line.

James however was on his way to the steam works, the fat controller had told him that he was going to have a new coat of paint. He was delighted "I'll look the most splendid engine on the island" he boasted.

A minute later he stopped at a red signal where Gordon was also waiting "Hello Gordon, hey Rebecca" he greeted.

The twenty year old smiled "Hey James" she replied "you look happy"

"I am, I'm going to have a repaint" the red engine replied with a smirk "I'm going to look the most splendid engine on Sodor"

The big blue engine rolled his eyes, he was used to James' boastfulness when he was going for a repaint "You say that every time you go for a repaint James" he said "it gets boring after a while"

The red engine snorted "You're just jealous that you're not having a repaint like me" he replied.

"Why would I be jealous? I don't need to have a shiny paintjob to be really useful" Gordon replied.

James snorted as his signal changed "Whatever" he said "see you later losers" and with that he puffed away.

Rebecca shook her head "Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Yup, he's always been like it" the big blue engine replied "most of us have learnt to take no notice of him when he brags"

The twenty year old nodded.

The signal changed and Gordon set off again.

James arrived at the steam works "I'm here to have my re-paint" he announced proudly.

Victor chuckled "Ok James go into the siding and the workmen will give you a new coat of paint" he replied.

The red engine smiled and puffed into the siding.

Some workmen came over with ladders paintbrushes and pots of red paint, they first had to remove the old paint. So they got to work on removing the old paint, once they were done they put on a pink undercoat.

When they had done that the fat controller arrived "James, it's my niece's birthday today" he said "and there is going to be a party at Knapford station, I want you to take her and her friends there"

James was uncertain "But sir I'm not ready" he replied, he really didn't want to puff around the island pink.

"You look fine to me James, now go and pick up my niece" the fat controller replied with a smile "she's waiting at Welsworth station"

The now pink engine sighed "Yes sir" he said quietly as the workmen walked away, he groaned quietly and puffed out of the steam works.

On the way to Welsworth he had to stop at a signal "Oh no, someone's bound to see me now" he said quietly as he looked around, the coast was clear at the moment. But before he could breathe a sigh of relief, he heard Henry's whistle "oh no"

The big green engine stopped next to him as his signal was red as well, he snickered "James, why are you pink?" he asked trying in vain not to laugh.

James blushed "Because I haven't been properly re-painted yet" he replied.

Henry couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing "Oh goodness" he managed to say.

The pink engine blushed more as he glared at him, then his signal changed and he puffed quickly away.

As he was puffing along the main line, he saw Edward coming the other way "Oh no, I don't want Edward to see me" he said "he'll laugh" he saw a tree that had low hanging branches "perfect" he puffed into the siding and was concealed by the low hanging branches, he thought he was going to be in the clear. But then he heard Gordon's whistle.

Gordon thundered along the line with the express, he sped past Edward who whistled in greeting.

The gust from the express blew the branches up revealing James "Oh no" he whispered.

Edward came to a stop when he saw him "James? Is that you?" he asked trying to keep a straight face.

The pink engine sighed "I've not been properly re-painted yet" he replied.

The blue engine had to laugh "I'm sorry James, but you look funny" he said.

James huffed and puffed quickly away.

It was starting to get late, the party will be starting soon. James was cautious as he puffed along, he went through a long dark tunnel. When he came out the other side he stopped when he heard Gordon's whistle "Uh oh, it's Gordon" he said "I can't let him see my paint, I have to hide" so he puffed slowly back into the tunnel.

Gordon puffed towards the tunnel, he frowned when he saw steam from an engine coming out of the tunnel. He came to a stop "Who's in there?" he asked.

James didn't make a sound and slowly puffed further into the tunnel.

Rebecca came out of Gordon's cab "What's up?" she asked walking up to him.

"There's someone in the tunnel, the express can't be late" the big blue engine replied "who's hiding in there?"

Then Thomas and Percy puffed up either side of him "What's going on?" the blue tank engine asked.

"Someone's hiding in the tunnel" the twenty year old replied.

"Is someone in there?" Percy called out.

James sighed softly, he had to come out of the tunnel as the others were waiting for him. So taking a deep breath he puffed out of the tunnel.

The green tank engine giggled "James, you're pink" he said.

Thomas giggled as well "You look funny" he added and the three engines and Rebecca laughed.

The pink engine blushed, he has never felt so embarrassed in his life. He wanted to go and hide again, but he knew that the fat controller's niece was waiting and she couldn't be late for the party "I've got to pick up the fat controller's niece or she'll be late for her birthday party" he said quietly.

"Oh I heard about her party, it's at Knapford station" Thomas said with a smile "we're all invited"

"You better go and pick her up, the party will be starting soon" Gordon advised.

James smiled a little "I know I look funny, but I need to do my job" he replied and puffed to Welsworth station.

When he arrived the fat controller's niece and her friends were waiting, they were all wearing pink dresses "Hey look at that engine, he looks pretty!" one said with a smile.

James was surprised "I look...pretty?" he asked.

The fat controller's niece smiled "Yeah you look pretty, pink is our favourite colour" she replied.

The pink engine smiled "Thanks" he replied "climb aboard girls, we can't be late for the party"

The girls smiled and got into the coach.

The guard blew his whistle and James set off for Knapford station.

When he arrived all the engines were there with the fat controller, this time no one laughed at him. Instead they smiled, James smiled and the girls got out as the party started.

The fat controller smiled "Well done James" he said "when this party is over, you can go and be re-painted properly"

The pink engine smiled "Thank you sir" he replied.

**The End**


End file.
